Cazadores de fantasmas
by Animakx
Summary: Naruto y danny sufrieron un accidente en una maquina que creo el padre de Danny y ahora ambos tienen adn fantasma


**Bueno esta será mi primera historia y la verdad deseo que sea de su agrado y para que me ayuden a mejorar me gustaría que dejaran comentarios sobre qué les pareció y también pueden ponerme sugerencias de qué cosas mejorar o pueden decime que es lo que estoy haciendo mal, con todo eso me ayudarían a mejorar ya que si me dejan comentarios eso me ayudaría y animaría a seguir escribiendo **

MEDIDAS

Danny- 1.77

Tucker-1.73

Naruto-1.83

Dash-1.84

Sam-1.70

Kwan-1,86

Jazz-1.74

Paulina-1,70

Naruto Uzumaki un chico de 8 años de edad que vive con sus padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto nació en Japón pero por trabajo de su madre y padre tuvieron que irse a vivir a los Estados Unidos al llegar Naruto hizo su primer amigo Danny Fentom, un chico de su misma edad con cabello negro y ojos azules, como los de el, de inmediato ambos chicos se volvieron muy amigos Naruto iba mucho a la casa de Danny a jugar al igual que Danny a la de Naruto, gracias a la relación que llevaban Danny y Naruto sus padres se llevaban tan bien los 4 adultos consideraban a Naruto y Danny sus propios hijos

A Naruto le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo en casa de Danny ya que los padres de Danny le hacían mucha gracia, los padres de Danny eran unos cazadores de fantasmas, tenían numerosos aparatos para cazar dichos espectros,

AÑOS DESPUÉS

Danny tenían 16 años al igual que Naruto, ambos estaban a punto de cumplir 17 años, los padres de Danny comenzaron a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, el cual llamaron portal Phantom, cómo su nombre lo indica, el propósito de esa máquina es habría un portal al mundo de los fantasmas, Danny y Naruto estarían asistiendo a su primer año de preparatoria los padres de Danny terminaron dicho portal una semana antes del primer día de clase

Danny y Naruto estaba presentes cuando trataron de encender el portal, pero al parecer había algo mal con el portal ya que cuando jalaron la palanca una especie de luz verdosa con blanco apareció, pero al cabo de unos segundos dicha luz desapareció, los padres de Danny desistieron de dicho trabajo y se fueron, dejando a ambos adolescentes solos en la habitación

-Viejo es una pena que el portal no funcionara - Naruto fue el primero en tomar la palabra

-Sabes, yo creo que si funciona, tu viste la luz verde que salió del portal ¿no? Eso debe de significar que simple mente algo dio corto circuito o algo así- Danny le pregunto y al mismo tiempo explico a Naruto el cual asintió con la cabeza

-Ven acompáñame - Danny y Naruto se acercaron al portal para revisarlo por dentro, pero Danny sin querer presionó un botón dentro del portal que decía encender, Danny llevaba puesto un traje de seguridad, pero a diferencia de Naruto este entró con su ropa habitual

Cuando Danny presionó el botón, un flash verde apareció, cubriendo a ambos adolescentes por completo, dentro del flash se podía ver como el cabello de Danny cambio a plateado y sus ojos verdes y al parecer se hacía invisible varías veces al igual que Danny este Naruto también estaba sufriendo cambios, su cabello en lugar de ser rubio ahora era de color rojo y sus ojos se volvieron morados dejando atrás ese azul Yam característico y alrededor de Naruto un anillo apareció sobre su cabeza, el cual bajó hasta los pies, y una vez que el anillo lo recorrió por completo Naruto desapareció, dejando a Danny solo y muy confundido, ya que su amigo desapareció de la nada, antes de que pudiera hacer algo este se desmallo, cayendo al suelo, después de varias horas Danny despertó y ahora se encontraba recostado en su habitación, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Tucker, uno de sus mejores amigos junto a Sam, estos se veían preocupados

-Danny ¿te encuentras bien? Vinimos a visitarte y tus padres no dejaron pasar y nos dijeron que tú y Naruto se encontraban en el sótano, pero solo estabas tú y estabas desmallado - explicaba Sam el cómo habían llegado y como lo encontraron

-No sabrás donde está Naruto ¿o sí? - esta vez fue Tucker el que habló

Y fue entonces cuando Danny reaccionó todo regresaba a su memoria, él y Naruto estaban dentro del portal y el cabello y ojos de Naruto al igual que su vestimenta había cambiado y fue entonces cuando Naruto desapareciendo frente a sus ojos

Danny les explico lo sucedido a sus amigos, Sam y Tucker se encontraban muy preocupados, tanto que de forma inmediata los tres chicos bajaron al sótano, para tratar de traerlo de regreso,

\- ¿Chicos que haremos? ¿Cómo les diremos a los padres de Naruto lo que sucedió?

-Por eso no te preocupes, tenemos 3 días para poder regresar a Naruto -explicó Sam

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que tenemos tres días? Pregunto curios Tucker

-Los Padres de Naruto se encuentran muy ocupados entre semana gracias a su trabajo? estamos a jueves así que el sábado por la mañana sus padres comenzarán a preguntarse dónde estará Naruto así que máximo tenemos hasta el sábado por la tarde noche para regresarlo así que no podemos decirles que Naruto desapareció en un portal- explicaba Sam a sus amigos

Danny y Tucker se encontraban muy confundidos, Danny ya sabía todo eso a diferencia de Tucker que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso

-Sam, ¿y tú como sabes todo eso? -pregunto Danny de forma acusadora, provocando un gran sonrojo en Sam

-Eso no importa, tenemos que regresar a Naruto rápido así que a trabajar - Sam se encontraba muy avergonzada, Tucker y Danny ya sabían sobre su enamoramiento con Naruto desde el primer año de secundaria

FLASH BACK

Era el primer día de clases, el primer año de secundaria llego y para Sam siempre fue difícil ya que ella y su familia se mudaban de estado constantemente, hasta que por fin en secundaria sus papás ya no necesitarían mudarse más, ya que

consiguieron un puesto en el cual podrían trabajar desde el hogar

Sam caminaba muy desanimada y sin ganas de ir a la escuela ya que ya sabía lo que sucedería, todas las chicas y chicos se reirían de ella por su forma de vestir lo cual le ocurría muy a menudo

Sin darse cuenta se desvió del camino y cuando lo noto ya no sabía dónde se encontraba perdió su camino y frente a ella un chico de su misma edad y un poco más alto que ella aparecía frente a ella, Sam decidió acercase al chico desconocido para preguntarle si sabía cómo llegar a la escuela

-Estem, disculpa, sabes cómo llegar a la secundaria Soonyy (me invente el nombre) - le pregunto Sam al chico desconocido una vez que estuvo cerca de el

-Oh claro yo también voy a la misma escuela si quieres podemos ir juntos - le ofreció el chico a Sam

Sam estaba impresionada siempre que trataba de habla con alguien de su edad al darse cuenta de su apariencia se reían de ella y le decían cosas, pero este chico le sonreía de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho, eso provocó un pequeño sonrojo en Sam la cual sacudió su cabeza para disipar el color rosado de sus mejillas

-No te preocupes me basta con que me digas dónde está, necesito aprenderme la ruta- fue la respuesta que le dio Sam al chico

El chico se encontraba un poco confundido, pero sin perder la sonrisa le indicó el camino a Sam la cual agradeció por la indicación

Una vez que llego a la escuela el director la llevo a su aula, en la cual ya había iniciado su clase, el director tocó la puerta y entró junto con Sam

La maestra asintió a lo que el director le dijo y el director entonces procedió a dejar el aula

-Bien ¿porque no te presentas con la clase? - le pidió la maestra a Sam a lo cual ella asintió

-Claro, hola mi nombre es Samantha Manson y soy nueva aquí, espero llevarme bien con ustedes - se presentó Sam con el resto de sus nuevos compañeros

Una vez que termino de presentarse podía escuchar diversos susurros de los alumnos los cuales hacían gracia de su apariencia y muchas cosas más a lo cual Sam le restó importancia

-Bien Samantha porque no tomas asiento delante de Naruto - le sugirió la maestra

-Disculpe, ¿quién es Naruto? - le pregunto Sam a la maestra la cual llamo a Naruto para que se levantara, cuando Naruto se levantó, Sam pudo ver al mismo chico de esta mañana que le ofreció irse juntos

-Yo, yo soy Naruto hehe- se levantó rascándose la nariz con la mano derecha y levantando la mano izquierda

Sam se llevó una sorpresa al ver al mismo chico de esta mañana el cual seguía sonriéndole lo cual la hacía sentir extraña ya que nunca recibía ese tipo de sonrisa

Sin perder tiempo Sam se en camino al asiento de adelante de Naruto para sentarse

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sam despejó su mente para seguir planeando en formas de traer de regreso al chico del cual estaba enamorada

ZONA FANTASMA

Podemos ver a un chico de cabello rojo, ojos morados y con un traje de licra blanco con remolinos de color rojo en su espalda, pecho y ambos brazos, con unos pantalones ajustados negros y botas blancas (para darse una mejor idea de cómo es el pelo y la ropa de Naruto fíjense en la imagen de perfil de la historia obviamente dicha ropa y cabello es de los colores que ya les mencioné)

Al parecer esta era la forma fantasma de Naruto, el cual se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada y frente a él podía ver varios seres de color verde flotando y muchos pedazos de tierra flotando por todas partes, el cielo era de un verde más claro y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el al igual que todo aquí se encontraba flotando

-Esto, es muy extraño- la cara de Naruto era de confusión y un poco de temor, Naruto no era un chico asustadizo, pero esto estaba fuera de los límites, ver miles de criaturas de distintas formas y tamaños flotando a su al rededor y un cielo verde asustaría a cualquiera

Sin perder tiempo Naruto se apresuró a buscar un lugar en el cual se pudiera ocultar, era muy extraño para el, estar flotando en todo momento, tardo un poco pero en unas horas logró moverse de forma más libre y así fueron pasando los día en los que Naruto buscaba una forma de salir y mientras lo hacía descubrió que podía hacer muchas más cosas cómo hacerse intangible, podía atravesar objetos, podía disparar una clase de energía de sus manos color rojo sangre, entre otra cosas

FUERA DE LA ZONA FANTASMA AL DÍA SIGUIENTE POR LA TARDE

-Chicos se nos acaba el tiempo y no hemos lograda ni un avance - en la voz de Danny podemos ver una gran preocupación y temor

Los chicos se encontraban en el sótano donde se encontraba el portal que te llevaba a la zona fantasma, antes de que los chicos pudieran seguir su conversación dicho portal se abrió dejando ver a 2 criaturas fantasmales con forma de perros enorme, Sam, Tucker y Danny se sorprendieron al ver dichos espectros, pero lo que no notaron fue a un sujeto de cabellos rojos el cual perseguía a dichas creaturas y en un rápido movimientos de sus dos manos salieron disparadas dos bolas de energía rojas las cuales impactaron con dichas criaturas haciendo que estas desaparecieran y una vez que ambos fantasmas desaparecieron Naruto en su forma fantasma se acercó a sus amigos

-Chicos, por fin los veo, estuve encerrado en esa cosa por casi 2 meses- decía Naruto con un tono de alivio

\- Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres? -el primero en hablar fue Danny

\- Como que quien soy, Danny soy yo, Naruto –

-No tú no eres Naruto, Naruto es rubio no pelirrojo- esta vez fue Sam quien tomó la palabra

Naruto estaba confundido no entendían a que se referían que pelirrojo y al instante se acercó a un espejo que se encontraba en el sótano y fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta del gran cambio que había sufrido, cabello rojo y ojos morados

-Así que cuando soy un fantasma mi cabello y ojos cambian, que extraño- hablaba Naruto para si mismo dejando aún más confundidos a Danny, Sam y Tucker

\- Viejo de qué diablos estás hablando – pregunto Tucker

Entonces Naruto cerro sus ojos unos momentos para después concentrarse unos segundos y poder regresar a su forma humano, tal como Naruto supuso, una vez en su forma humana su cabello y ojos habían regresado a su color habitual

-Como pueden ver soy yo, Naruto, ¿ahora me creen? –

Todos estaban muy pero muy sorprendidos esto era muy extraño Naruto era capaz de cambiar de apariencia y fue entonces que después de muchas preguntas de sus amigos Naruto les explico todo lo que había sucedido desde que entraron al portal y como logro salir en dos meses después

-Maldición esto es malo no eh regresado a casa en 2 meses mis padres han de pensar que morí o me escapé-

\- ¿De qué hablas Naruto te fuiste por solo 2 días- corrigió Danny a su amigo de la infancia

-Tal vez sea posible que un día en el mundo de los humanos equivalga a 1 mes en el de los fantasmas- fue a la conclusión que llego Tucker

\- Oye Danny de casualidad no has experimentado cosas extrañas? Ya sabes, como que tu cuerpo se haga intangible y cosas a si - a lo cual Danny asintió con su cabeza

\- Mira, cierra los ojos y concéntrate imagina que cada parte de tu cuerpo se vuelve intangible y cuando te hayas imaginado que todo tu cuerpo se vuelve intangible abre tus ojos de golpe, eso de alguna forma activara los genes fantasmas que ahora tenemos en nuestro cuerpo

Una vez que Danny se concentró por completo abrió los ojos, el no sentía nada distinto, pero Sam y Tucker se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de Danny, cabello plateado, ojos verdes y un traje muy extraño (es el mismo que en la serie)

Y así el resto del día paso, los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en el sótano, Naruto le enseñaba a Danny como usar sus poderes y Sam y Tucker solo veían asombrados todo lo que podían hacer sus amigos

Naruto, Sam y Tucker ya se marchaban a sus casas, los 4 amigos vivían relativamente cerca uno del otro Tucker se despidió de Sam y Naruto ya que su casa quedaba en otra dirección distinta, pero a unas cuantas calles de distancia, la casa de Naruto se encontraba a lado de la de Danny y la casa de Sam se encontraba 2 calles de distancia de la de Naruto y Danny

-Sam, te extrañe, tal vez para ustedes fueron solo 2 días, pero para mí fueron meses- y sin darle tiempo de que Sam le contestará, Naruto la abrazo, dejando a Sam impactada, cada que pasaban los segundos la cara de Sam se volvía más y más roja, una vez que Naruto la soltó, le tomo un par de segundos para poder regresar a su estado habitual

-Yo también te extrañe, aún que te extrañe menos de lo que tú a mi haha - se lo dijo con un tono de broma

-Así que me extrañaste eh- el tono de la voz de Naruto era de burla, a lo cual Sam le respondió con un golpe en el hombro

-Auch, sí que golpeas fuerte hehe-

-Sigue bromeando así y el otro va a tu estómago- le dijo Sam amenazante, con un tono burlón y daba un pequeño golpe un su dedo índice en la frente

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le pregunto a su amiga, la cual negó con la cabeza y se despidió del rubio

Sam se dirigía a su casa, pero fue detenida por un grito de su amigo rubio

-No se te olvide que el lunes nos iremos todos juntos a la escuela, te esperamos aquí- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto

-Claro aquí estaré temprano – fue la respuesta de Sam la cual comenzó a alejarse

Una vez que Naruto perdió de vista a Sam este se encaminó de vuelta a la casa de Danny para despedirse

CUARTO DE DANNY

-Quien siria que ahora tendríamos poderes gracias al portal de tus padres haha- hablo Naruto riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Naruto, lo siento, fue mi culpa que estuvieras en la zona fantasma y pues que ahora tu ADN esté convidado con el de un fantasma

-Deja de decir tonterías, esto es genial, ahora podemos ayudar a las personas

-Es muy curioso sabes, al convertirme en fantasma, mi pelo y cabello se vuelven exactamente del color del de mi mamá ¿te diste cuenta? -

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, además, si antes ya eras llamativo con tu cabello rubio, ahora con poderes y el pelo rojo, te has vuelto aún más llamativo

-Pero que dices, yo no soy llamativo, puedo pasar desapercibido como cualquier otro-

-Claro, si pasar desapercibido te refieres a que todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas hablen de ti en la secundaría Hahah -

Y así pasaban los minutos hasta que ya se estaba volviendo tarde, Naruto se despidió de Danny para dirigirse a su casa

Y así su último fin de semana de vacaciones llegaba a su fin dando inicio a su primer día de clase de la preparatoria Casper High

MAÑANA DEL LUNES, CON SAM

Sam se levantó más temprano de lo normal, no podía esperar Porque iniciarán las clases, esto antes no era muy común de él, Sam siempre tuvo problemas en la escuela, siempre era criticada por su aspecto de gótica, Sam se levantó de la cama para tomar un baño, una vez que Sam termino de bañarse y cambiarse se colocó frente a su espejo, Sam aún mantenía ese encanto que tenía en secundaria y aun así era molestada, pero ahora en preparatoria Sam es aún más bonita sus gustos góticos no habían desparecido y la forma en la que se desarrolló fue increíble Sam se ganaba la atención de la mayoría de los hombres de forma increíble, claro que Sam nunca estuvo interesada en alguien más que no sea Naruto, Sam vestía una falda negra, la cual le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, traía puesta unas medias negras las cuales llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto la otra mitad de su muslo, lleva una blusa morada claro de manga corta la cual le llegaba por encima del ombligo, lleva puesto una clase de collar negro (el mismo que se muestra en la serie) y unas botas negras las cuales le llegaron a la mitad de la pantorrilla, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda el cual lo traía suelto

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Sam ya se había terminado de arreglar para el primer día así que salió de su casa con todas sus cosas para dirigir se a la casa de Naruto, después de caminar 10 minutos llego a la entrada de su casa y tocó la puerta

-Oh, hola, Sam, ¿cómo haz estado? -

-Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿y usted? -

-Me alegro mucho querida, ¿estás buscando a Naruto? -

-Así es señora Uzumaki-

-Vamos no tienes que ser tan formal solo dime Kushina- le pidió con amabilidad la madre de Naruto mientras le hacía una seña con la mano para que pasase

-No podría sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte- respondió Sam con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda

-¡Naruto despierta!, ¡Sam ya llego! - se podía escuchar el grito de una mujer en sus 35, ella es la mamá de Naruto, tiene el cabello rojo, muy lacio el cual le llegaba hasta a la mitad de la espalda, el color de sus ojos es de un morado muy clarito

-No se preocupe aún es muy temprano lo puedo esperar -

-Porque no subes Sam, no creo nos haya escuchado-

\- ¿Este seguro señor Namikaze?, puedo esperarlo aquí, no tengo ni un problema

-Si no te preocupes ve a buscarlo- fue la respuesta del padre de Naruto, su nombre es Namikaze Minato tenía unos 38 años, con el cabello erizado y rubio, con ojos azules

Sam asintió a lo que le dijo el padre de Naruto y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa, cuando llegó al cuarto de Naruto, Sam abrió la puerta del cuarto y pudo ver a un Naruto sin playera, y con los pantalones y tenis ya puestos, Naruto voltio hacia la puerta y vio a Sam parada en la entrada de su cuarto

-Oh, hola, Sam sí que llegaste temprano- fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras veía a Sam

La cara se Sam había cambiado de un blanco a un rojo intenso, Naruto tenía pisto unos pantalones militares con unas botas negras de combate y claro aún no tenía puesta su playera, se podía notar que Naruto hacía ejercicio, lo suficiente para que sus músculos se marcaran lo suficiente sin necesidad de exagerar, después de varios segundos en los que ambos adolescentes se quedaron callados Sam reaccionó u sacudió su cabeza de golpe

\- ¡Ponte una playera rápido! - grito Sam avergonzada mientras se cubría sus ojos, dejando un pequeño orificio por el cual aún veía a Naruto

Una vez que Naruto se colocó una playera de manga larga, metió su mano adentro de la playera y por la parte del cuello saco un collar con una clase de cristal azul

-Ya, termine de cambiarme hehe-

\- Bien tenemos que bajar, ¿tienes pensado desayunar? - le pregunto Sam a Naruto, el cual le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza negativo

Y así ambos adolescentes bajaban las escaleras, Naruto tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sus padres al igual que Sam, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Danny a espéralo y mientras lo esperaban Tucker llego a la casa de Danny, Tucker no había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, Tucker dejo de usar los anteojos para comenzar a usar lentes de contacto, una vez que llego Tucker Danny no tardó mucho en salir

-Al fin sales, ¿ya podemos irnos? -pregunto Sam un poco ansiosa

-Si ya podemos irnos- respondió Danny

\- ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada? Es extraño de ti que estés emocionada por ir a la escuela, que yo recuerde nunca fue de tu agrado la escuela – dijo Tucker

\- Eso es porque no tenía amigos hasta que los conocí a ustedes-

\- Deberías agradecerme, después de todo yo fui tu primer amigo y gracias a mi conociste ah estos dos- en la voz de Naruto se podía apreciar un tono de diversión en su voz

\- Síguele y te vuelvo a pegar- amenazo Sam a su amigo, el cual trago con fuerza y se disculpo

Tucker y Danny veían divertidos a Sam y Naruto, el ver como Sam controlaba a Naruto siempre les había causado gracia, si algún día de estos dos terminaran juntos, seria Sam quien mandara

-Bueno, ¿estamos listos para irnos? – esta vez fue Danny el que hablo

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, partieron los 4 adolescentes camino a la preparatoria, una vez que llegaron, por azares del destino los cuatro tocaron en el mismo salón de clases, las primeras horas pasaron tranquilamente hasta que al fin llego el receso, Naruto junto a los demás se encontraban formados en la cafetería una vez que tomaron sus alimentos se dispusieron a ir a buscar un asiento, mientras buscaban un lugar una voz los detuvo, la voz les resulto familiar

-Así que nos volvemos a ver, perdedores-

-Miren nada más a quien tengo ante mi Samantha Manson –

-Parece ser que están destinados a ser molestados Hahah –

\- Y parece ser que ustedes no saben hacer algo más que molestar, Dash, Kwan – esta vez fue Danny el que les respondió

-Paulina Sánchez, parece ser que no haz cambiado nada

En el pasado Tucker, Danny y Naruto eran molestados por Dash y Kwan, Naruto era el único que se defendía a diferencia de sus dos amigos

-Porque simplemente no se largan, Dash, Kwan, no necesitamos a personas como ustedes cerca

Este pequeño alboroto provoco que todos los chicos que estaban alrededor comenzaron a murmurar muchas cosas y cada segundo en el que pasaban discutiendo se juntaban más chicos a su alrededor

-Vámonos, no queremos problemas en el primer día- Naruto le dio la espalda a Dash, Kwan y Paulina

Y así Naruto junto con Tucker y Danny comenzaron a alejarse, la única que permaneció fue Sam, la cual veía directamente a los ojos a Paulina

\- ¡Sam! Vámonos – le llamo la atención a su amiga

\- Ya lo oíste, tu novio te habla – cuando paulina le dijo que su novio le hablaba a Sam se le acaloraron las mejillas

\- E-él no es mi novio – dijo un poco nerviosa Sam, la cual se alejó en dirección a sus amigos

-Enserio, ¿Qué le ves a Manson Dash? – Paulina le pregunto a Dash, el cual se quedó callado y no dijo nada

Una vez que los chicos se separaron Naruto y sus amigos se sentaron en una banca en la cual estaba desocupada

-Cielos, porque tenían que venir a la misma preparatoria que nosotros, en especial Paulina, no sé qué le vez Danny-

-Y yo no sé qué problema tienes con ella Sam-

-No me agrada, es manipuladora y convenenciera-

-Vamos ya no hay que darles importancia – esta vez fue Naruto el que hablo con los demás

\- Pero que pasara si nos siguen molestando, estoy seguro de que no se detendrán-

-Tucker, eso es obvio no dejaran de molestar nunca

\- Y porque tú y Danny no les hacen nada con sus poderes de fantasma – cuestiono Tucker

-Primero que nada, no podemos usar nuestros poderes de esa forma, segundo me da flojera- fueron las 2 razones que le dio Naruto a Tucker

-Naruto ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco decaído y más callado de lo normal- pregunto Danny

-A si no se preocupen haha, estoy algo cansado y me dio sueño hehe- rio Naruto de forma forzada lo cual no convenció del todo a Sam

El timbre por fin había sonado, dando a entender que el rededor había finalizado, todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones para continuar con las clases, el resto del día siguió con tranquilidad y sin problemas ya todos regresaban a sus casas, Naruto les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran, que tenía que hacer algo, a lo cual Danny y Tucker asintieron y se comenzaron a alejar, Sam seguía a escondidas a Naruto el cual se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque viendo al cielo, después de unos minutos Sam se le acercó

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - pidió amablemente Sam a su amigo, el cual asintió con la cabeza, ni uno de los 2 articulaba palabra alguna hasta que al fin Sam decidió hablar

\- ¿Me dirás porque estás así? Es muy raro ver este tipo de actitud en ti, estabas perfectamente bien en la cafetería mientras comíamos, pero en un instante parecías desanimado y triste-

-No tengo nada Sam no deberías preocuparte enserio-

-Naruto, te conozco mejor que nadie, sé que tienes algo y no sé porque no me lo dices, ¿qué ocurre? -

-Es que es una tontería, no sé porque me puse así, al verlos a ellos de nuevo hizo que la recordara, después de todo eran sus amigos o bueno creo que lo son ya no lo sé -

-Hablas de Estrella ¿verdad? - pregunto Sam un poco decaída, Naruto le respondió a Sam con un movimiento de cabeza

\- ¿Hace cuánto que se fue? ¿1año? -

-Dos años y medio-

-Sabes, Estrella no me caía tan mal, aunque nunca confié en ella, pero en definitiva me cae mejor que Paulina-

La verdad era que a Sam no le agradaba del todo Estrella, después de todo el chico al cual ella ama está enamorado de alguien que no es ella, era obvio que sintiera rencor u odio hacia ella, pero si para ver feliz a Naruto eso implicaba que tendría que ver a Naruto junto con Estrella se guardaría sus sentimientos y los ocultaría

-Si que llevas la cuenta, Naruto, no puedes seguir así, esto no te hará ni un bien, tienes que seguir adelante, existen muchas mujeres iguales o mejores que Estrella, solo tienes que encontrarlas- Sam trataba de alentar a su amigo el cual parecía que se recuperaba poco a poco

Aún que Sam dijera que se guardaría sus sentimientos por el bien de Naruto, una parte de ella se alegraba de que Estrella no se encontrara cerca

Sam se acercó a Naruto para darle un abrazo

-Vámonos a casa, Tucker esta con Danny estoy seguro de que estar con ellos te ayudará, ¿qué dices? -

-Me parece bien-

-Pues andando - dijo con tono divertido Sam

-Sam, gracias -

-De nada, tonto – en la voz de Sam era palpable el cariño que sentía por el rubio

Y así las pequeñas bromas entre ellos seguían como de costumbre, todo parecía indicar que Naruto por fin había regresado a su estado habitual

Mientras tanto Tucker y Danny ya se encontraban en la casa de Danny, estaban en la habitación de Danny

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Naruto Danny? -

-Si me lo preguntas a mi creo que tiene relación a Dash y sus amigos-

-Dudo mucho que ellos hallan echo que Naruto se sintiera así

-Tal vez no fueron ellos Tucker, recuerdas que a Naruto en la secundaria le gustaba una chica llamada Estrella-

-No como olvidarla, me engaño para que fuera su Mila de carga -en la voz de Tucker se podía notar un poco de rencor

-Si no mal recuerdo se fue a vivir a otro país hace 2 años creo -

-Danny, ¿tú crees que la razón por la cual Naruto se haya puesto así fue porque extraña ver a Estrella? -

-No necesariamente, a lo mejor y ver a Dash, Paulina y los demás hizo que se acordara de ella, después de todo eran amigos -

-Podría ser y habla donde ellos ¿aún te gusta Paulina? - la curiosidad era palpable en la voz de Tucker

-Mmmm tal vez, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que siento algo por ella-

-Diablos, porque les tienen que gustar las chicas problemáticas-

Después de 15 minutos Sam y Naruto habían llegado a la casa de Danny, tocaron la puerta y quien abrió la puerta no era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana de Danny, Jazz

-Oh, Naruto, Sam pasen, están en el cuarto de Danny

-Gracias Jazz- agradeció el Rubio y se dirigieron a la habitación de Danny

Todos se la estaban pasando bien como de costumbre, después de un rato el tema de la zona fantasma los seguía preocupando, así que bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano, cuando llegaron se encontraron a los papás de Danny probando algunos artefactos para usar contra los fantasmas y fue entonces cuando les pidieron a los chicos que se sentaran, los padres de Danny querían mostrarles varias cosas

-Bueno chicos cómo podrán ver aquí tenemos muchos artefactos para cazar fantasmas- les explicaba el padre de Danny que vestía un overol naranja,

-Y me imagino que el hecho de que hayan bajado aquí es porque desean cazar fantasmas, les mostrare una nueva herramienta- el señor Phantom sacaba un objeto el cual se parecía mucho a una aspiradora

-Este es el aspirador Phantom- la herramienta que saco era simplemente una aspiradora pintada de color verde con plateado, cuando el padre de Danny saco la aspiradora Naruto no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa, inmediatamente que Danny se dio cuenta de eso golpeó a Naruto con el codo

Al parecer el padre de Danny los había hecho sentarse frente a él mientras les enseñaba diversos artilugios

-Así que ¿ustedes quieren ser cazas fantasmas eh? -

-A decir verdad, señor Phantom, estaba muy interesada en los fantasmas, pero credo que ya no - se podía ver la decepción y aburrimiento en su tono de voz

-No creo que yo esté echo para cazar fantasmas, pero en cambio su hijo y Naruto yo digo que serían excelentes haha - esta vez fue Tucker el que habló, Justo en el momento que terminó de hablar recibió un fuerte codazo en su brazo de parte de Sam

-Perfecto, Naruto Danny, Sam, Tucker, ya que quieren cazar fantasmas necesitan saber varias cosas- al parecer el padre de Danny no los estaba escuchando en lo más mínimo

-Danny, dime por favor que ni uno de estos aparatos funciona- esta vez fue Naruto, la forma en que formuló la pregunta lo hacía soñar algo preocupado

-Ah decir verdad espero que no funcionen- la misma preocupación de Naruto se le podía escuchar a Danny

Mientras el padre de Danny se volteaba y buscaba unas cosas, de la boca de Danny salió una especie de vapor verde y de la boca de Naruto salió in bañar rojo claro

Inmediatamente ambos adolescentes se voltearon a ver al portal Phantom, Sam y Tucker voltearon a ver a Danny y Naruto y se dieron cuenta que estaban viendo hacia el portal del cual salieron tres creaturas, parecían una especie de pulpos, tenían los ojos rojos

En el instante en el que aparecieron esas 3 creativas dos de ellos tomar a Tucker y a Sam, mientras que el sobrante se dirigía hacia el papa de Danny, este al ver que el fantasma se dirigía a su padre de inmediato se transformó, su cabello y ojos cambiaron a un plateado y si mirada verde voló en dirección del fantasma que atacaría a su padre, por otro lado Naruto al igual que Danny se transformó y su cabello cambió a rojo con una mirada de color morado, mientras se dirigía a los fantasmas este le lanzó una bola de energía rojiza a uno de ellos y a la hora del impacto uno de ellos fue pulverizado, Naruto usó más fuerza de la necesaria, Tucker cayó al suelo de golpe, mientras tanto el fantasma faltante aún tenía a Sam así que Naruto cubrió su mano derecha con su energía rojiza y en un movimiento veloz, cortó el tentáculo que sujetaba a Sam y antes de que lo golpeara, el fantasma contra el que peleaba Danny golpeo al que Naruto le cortó el tentáculo y ambos regresaron a la zona fantasma, Naruto en un movimiento veloz atrapó a Sam en el aire, la cual se sonrojó un poco

-Claro, atrapaste a Sam para que no se golpeara, pero a mi bien gracias, mi trasero sufrió un gran daño-

-Si quieres a la próxima te atrapo y te cargo viejo haha - Dino Naruto mientras descendía con Sal en sus brazos

-No, no gracias, Danny lo hará ¿cierto? - Tucker volteo a ver a Danny el cual parecía no haber prestado atención

-Disculpa ¿dijiste algo Tucker? - al parecer Danny no había escuchado lo que su amigo había dicho

Una vez que Danny junto a Naruto acabaron con los fantasmas ambos chicos se des transformaron, para volver a sus asientos

Una vez que se volvieron a sentar el padre de Danny les mostró más artefactos y por último el portal Phantom

-Este es el portal Phantom, conecta nuestro mundo con el de los fantasmas, algún día haré que funcione y cuando lo haga acabaré con cada uno de los fantasmas - Tao parecía que el padre de Danny no sabía que si portal actualmente ya estaba funcionando

Una vez que el padre de Danny termino de mostrarles todos los artefactos, este dejó a los chicos solos en el sótano, al parecer había dicho algo de probar sus nuevas armas contra fantasmas

-Eso fue aterrador, nunca pensé que veríamos fantasmas de verdad- Sam nunca pensó que se podría topar con fantasmas de verdad

-Sabes nosotros también somos fantasmas- Naruto replicó mientras e apuntaba a él mismo y a Danny

-Corrección, mitad fantasmas- Tucker corrigió al rubio

-Es lo mismo- el resto del día se lo pasaron tranquilos, al parecer Tucker y Naruto necesitaban irse pronto a sus casas, no especificaron la razón así que simplemente se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, dejando a Danny y a Sam solos

-Oye Sam, por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto? -

\- ¿De qué hablas Danny? -

-Cuando salimos de clases seguiste a Naruto a quien sabe dónde, así que supongo que debiste hablar sobre cómo había actuado en la cafetería ¿no? - una vez que Danny le especificó de que hablaba Sam asintió con la cabeza

-Ah sí, al parecer el ver a Dash, Paulina y Kwan, Naruto recordó a Estrella-

-Eso supuse-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

-No es nada, solo que mientras no estaba Tucker y yo estábamos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión en que aún siente algo por Estrella -

-Pues tiene razón, al parecer aún siente algo por Estrella- la última parte de lo que dijo se podía notar un poco de celos

\- ¿Entonces que piensas hacer? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿le dirás a Naruto lo que sientes?, si me lo preguntas a mi deberías hacerlo-

-Menos mal que no te lo pregunté haha-

-Tú sabes que no puedo decirle, que ocurrirá si me llego a declarar y Naruto no me corresponde, las cosas podrían ponerse incómodas y podríamos terminar nuestra amistad, no me quiero arriesgar - explico Sam un poco tranquila pero dentro de ella había una mezcla de emociones, tristeza, celos, amor y mas

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que no arriesga no gana-

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

las clases pasaban normales como de costumbre, aburrido, maestros da soles trabajos a los alumnos, clases que hacían que te quedarás dormido, lo de costumbre, tareas, trabajos, exámenes, problemas con Dash y sus amigos, si todo era normal, su primera semana de clases se podría considerar un poco pesada para Danny y sus amigos, al parecer Sam llamaba demasiado la atención de los chicos y de algunas cuantas chicas, en múltiples ocasiones, distintos chicos se le acercaban, ya fuese, en el receso, a la hora de la salida, en la entrada, pero el que resaltaba mas era Naruto por su brillante cabellera, múltiples veces era acosado por grupos de chicas, pero como Naruto le restó importancia, este simplemente las ignoraba, Danny y Tucker no se quedaban atrás, aunque claro, no eran tan llamativos como ambos

CAMINO A LA ESCUELA

-Naruto, ¿Cómo le hiciste para controlar tus poderes?, hoy en el desayuno mi madre creo una clase de detector de fantasmas y múltiples veces mis manos y otras partes de mi cuerpo se vuelvan transparentes, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme? – pedía Dany a su amigo de la infancia

-Lo siento Danny, me gustaría ayudarte, pero no se como lo logre controlar, todo el tiempo que pase en la zona fantasma me ayudo de cierta forma, pero no sabría como enseñarte –

\- ¿No tendrá algún consejo para Danny?, talvez así pueda lograr controlarlo – Sam le pregunto a Naruto el cual asintió con la cabeza

-Si, esfuérzate haha-

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda- Danny dijo desilusionado, el esperaba algún consejo para poder controlarlo, pero lo único que recibió fueron palabras de animo

-Es mejor que nada haha – al parecer Sam estaba mas alegre de lo normal

-Oye Sam, hoy te noto un poco mas alegre de lo normal, ¿sucedió algo?, oh ya se, no me digas que al fin un chico de tu interés te invito a salir- Tucker sabia que eso no era cierto, pero disfrutaba molestar a Sam con esa clase de cosas cuando estaba Naruto cerca

-Wow, porque no nos lo dijiste Sam, ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? – al parecer Naruto se creyó lo que le dijo Tucker a Sam

Sam inmediatamente negó múltiples veces el comentario de Tucker, haciendo que Danny y Tucker se rieran, a diferencia de ellos parecía un poco confundido, después de 15 minutos de caminata el cuarteto llego a la escala, siempre era lo mismo, cientos de miradas dirigidas así el grupo de amigos, una vez que entraron a la preparatoria un grupo de 3 chica se encontraban delante de ellos

\- ¡Hola Naruto! – el trio de chicas saludo al mismo tiempo al rubio, el cual les devolvió el saludo con una simple sonrisa, las chicas estaban perdidamente enamoradas del rubio, una vez que les sonrieron las tres suspiraron

-Pss, ¿estas celosas? – pregunto en voz baja Danny a Sam

\- ¿Tendría que estarlo? –

\- ¿Pues no lo sé, tu dime?, en cualquier momento Naruto podría empezar a salir con cualquier chica que muestre interés, pierdes tus oportunidades-

-Ya te lo dijo no pienso decirle lo que siento – después de eso Danny dejo de insistirle a Sam

-Preces divertirte Naruto, tener la atención de muchas chicas parece divertido- esta vez fue Tucker el que hablo

-No te mentiré, los primeros días era divertido, pero me esta comenzando a hartar- al parecer Naruto no disfrutaba la atención que le estaban dando

-Parece ser que la pasas mal amigo haha-

-Que gracioso Danny –

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos entraron a sus clases correspondientes y así un día mas de clases aburridas dio inicio, en las clases normalmente Naruto, se la pasaba dormido y constantemente era regañado por los maestros, pero a Naruto no parecía importarle, Danny, Sam y Tucker si parecían prestar atención, la campana de receso había sonado y todos se dirigían a la cafetería

CAMINO A LA CAFETERIA

-Chicos, espero que les guste – Sam parecía muy emocionada y alegre, al parecer tenia una sorpresa para todos

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sam? - Naruto le pregunto a su amiga, la cual le respondió

-Contemplen el nuevo meno de la cafetería- al parecer Sam había propuesto un cambio en el meno de la cafetería, lo que antes eran lunes de pastel de carne, ahora había cambiado a comida vegetariana, la cual no parecía nada apetecible, el almuerzo constaba de una rebanada de pan con una especie de barro comestible y encima tenía muchas clases de plantas comestibles,

-Sam, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?, ¿y la carne? -cada segundo que pasaba Tucker se comenzaba a alterar

-Pedí un cambio en el menú ¿y adivinen quien lo logró?, así es yo – Sam no le gustaba comer carne y ella piensa que no es necesaria la carne para poder ingerir todos los nutrientes que necesita el cuerpo y ella era un gran ejemplo, aun si alimentarse a base de carne, logro tener un cuerpo increíble

-Vamos no creo que sea tan malo- Naruto se llevó el almuerzo a su boca y cuando lo saboreo, se detuvo de golpe, su cara cambio a una de disgusto, pero logro disimularlo, Sam se mantenía a la expectativa, Naruto al ver su cara siguió masticando la comida hasta que se trago la comida, en la cara de Sam se podía ver una enrome felicidad al ver que su amigo le gusto la comida

-E-estaba delicioso- Naruto parecía tener un pequeño problema al hablar, al parecer la comida le hacia un poco complicado el hablar

En la casa de Danny el portal Phantom se volvió a abrir, del portal salio un fantasma, era una mujer de al parecer 50 años, llevaba puesta una red en el cabello y un delantal

-Al parecer alguien a cambiado el menú -la voz de dicho fantasma parecía ser muy tranquila, en el instante en el que apareció dicho fantasma despareció de la casa de Danny, en el instante en el que la fantasma apareció, los padres de Danny estaban trabajando en un artefacto para cazar fantasmas, los padres de Danny tenían las sospecha de que su hija Jazz no era Jazz si no un fantasma

-Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea? – la madre de Danny le pregunto a su esposo el cual le respondió

-Claro que no, esta es una muy buena idea, una vez que estemos con Jazz le extraeremos el fantasma con esto, el extractor Phantom 2.0 – el padre de Danny saco la aspiradora que les había mostrado a los chicos, pero con algunas mejoras

\- ¿Y que pasara si Jazz no es un fantasma?, ¿No resultara herida? –

-Cariño esto no daña humanos, a menos que le atrape el cabello, eso sería malo- el padre de Dany hizo una demostración arrancándole un, mechón de su cabello

DE VUELTA A LA ESCUELA

-Vamos Sam, no crees que esto es demasiado extremo – Danny se quejaba con su amiga y antes de que pudiera contestarle el director de la preparatoria se colocó atrás de Sam y coloco su mano en el hombro

-Señorita Sam, el comité estudiantil quería que le agradeciera personalmente por el cambio de meno, estoy seguro de que esto será beneficioso para nuestros alumnos-

-Un segundo, estoy oliendo carne- Tucker comenzó a olfatear hasta acercase al director, al parecer Tucker logro notar que el director olía a carne

-quien lo diría, tienes poderes Tucker haha –

-Cuando se trata de carne, soy el mejor Naruto-

-Al parecer los maestros están comiendo carne- el tono de Naruto era acusatorio hacia el director y maestro-

-Tonterías, ese rumor de que en el salón de maestros tenemos un bufet de diferentes carnes es solo eso, un rumor – se excusó el director ante los alumnos

\- ¿Y quien dijo algo sobre un bufet de diferentes carnes? – cuestiono Naruto, era obvio que el director mentía, pero Naruto solamente ignoro ese echo

-Muchas gracias por hacernos comer esta porquería Sam-

-Eso a lo que tu llamas porquería es mucho mas saludable que la carne – Sam se defendio ante el comentario de Tucker

-Claro que si es porquería- Danny y Tucker le gritaron a Sam al mismo tiempo

-Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear, no es tan malo después de todo- esta vez fue Naruto el que defendió a Sam

Cuando la señora de la cocina termino de atender a los alumnos se retiro de la barra para Sali a escondidas mientras se devoraba una hamburguesa, en ese preciso momento la fantasma que había salido del portal Phantom, traspasaba el techo para entrar directamente a la cocina y pudo ver una de las barras un recetario de comida vegetariana, lo cual le disgusto mucho

Danny y Tucker trataban de ingerir eso a lo que Sam llamaba comida y antes de que se lo pudiera meter a la boca el mismo humo que había salido de las bocas de Danny y Naruto hace unas semanas volvía a salir, eso quería decir que había un fantasma cerca y antes de que pudieran decirle a sus amigos alguien le lanzo una masa de comida, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Dash

-Y aquí vamos, ¿Por qué no puede haber un solo día en el que este tipo no actúe como niño – dio Naruto en voz baja mientras suspiraba y se levantaba de su asiento, como era costumbre mucha gente se acerco para ver el problema

-Ahora que quieres Dash, ¿No estas muy grandecito como para arrojar comida a las personas- cuando termino de decir eso Naruto, toda la gente que estaba viendo el espectáculo se rieron del comentario que hizo el rubio

-Pedí mi comida ¿y adivina que me dieron?, tres pasteles de lodo y esto es culpa de tu noviecita- fue lo único que le contesto Dash al rubio

-Sabes Dash esos insultos o bromas tuyas, me están comenzando a aburrir, ¿Qué es que no te puedes inventar algo mejor – Dash reaccionó con mas ira, se acerco a Naruto y trato de tomarlo por su playera, pero antes de que lo sujetaran Naruto desvió la mano de Dash y en un movimiento rápido Sam y Tucker le lanzaron sus platos, los cueles fueron directo al rostro de Dash, dichos platos pasaron a centímetros de la cabeza del rubio

Por segunda ocasión apareció el vapor que salía de las bocas de Danny y Naruto, ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, tomaron sus platos y los lanzaron mientras gritaban guerra de comida y así la cafetería se volvió un campo de batalla

-No lancen la comida, la están desper- Sam fue interrumpida ya que la habían jalado hacia abajo, Danny la sujeto de la mano para hacer que se agachara y así los cuatro adolescentes se dirigieron a la cocina para poder ocultarse y poder buscar al fantasma que había cerca, en el mismo instante en el que entraron se toparon con la fantasma, estaba de espaldas viendo lo que parecía ser una receta de comida vegetariana y en sus manos un tazón de ensalada

-Hola chicos, ¿de casualidad saben que paso con la carne?, no la veo en ni un lado, ¿Alguien cambio el menú? - pregunto amablemente la señora fantasma, Danny y Naruto se veían de reojo sin contestarle a la fantasma, pero Tucker al parecer hablo de mas y le dijo a la fantasma que Sam había sido quien cambio el menú

-Como te atreviste a cambiar el menú, el menú ah sido el mismo por mas de 40 años, no permitiré que una chiquilla como te lo cambie- gritaba enfurecida lo que parecía ser por fin un fantasma amable, si con el grito no faltaba, el cabello que tenia se transformo en fuego y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y brillaban, de pronto un aura verdosa empezó a rodear a la fantasma

-Rápido, colóquense atrás de nosotros- dijeron al mismo tiempo Danny y Naruto, los cuales se transformaban en fantasmas, en la cara de la cocinera fantasma se podía notar un pequeño sobresalto

Sam y Tucker se colocaron detrás de ellos en el preciso momento en que ambos chicos les ordenaron

Naruto se quedo con Sam y Tucker, en cambio, Danny se lanzo contra el fantasma, pero antes de atacar trato de ordenarle que se fuera, la fantasma lo ignoro por completo, la mano de la cocinera brillo de color verde y de pronto todos los platos y vasos empezaron a brillar del mismo color, al parecer la fantasma estaba usando sus poderes para mover dichos objetos, cientos de vasos y platos volaron hacia Danny y Naruto, Danny no tuvo problemas con ese ataque ya que lo único que hizo fue hacerse intangible, en cambio Naruto, si hacia lo mismo que Danny, Sam y Tucker saldrían lastimados, así que opto por crear un muro con su energía, extendió las manos las cuales estaban brillando de color rojo y frente a el un muro de dicha energía de la altura de Naruto los estaba cubriendo del ataque de la fantasma

-Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que funciono- Naruto dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que menos mal que funciono? – cuestiono con un tono de enojo Sam

-Es que nunca había intentado esto antes, lo único que pude hacer fue improvisar hehe –

Danny continuaba esquivando utensilios de comida los cuales eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra por la fantasma, en una de esas la fantasma dejo de controlar los objetos y le lanzo un gran puñetazo, el cual había sido cubierto por la energía verde, el golpe fue tan fuerte y rápido que Danny no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el golpe de lleno haciendo que Danny se estrelle contra la pared, en el momento en que Naruto noto que dejo de lanzarles objetos este se disparo en contra de la fantasma, esta se dio cuanta de lo que trataba de hacer el ahora pelirrojo y ahora en lugar de tomar control de objetos pequeños, poseyó 2 lavavajillas, una fue usada como proyectil, Naruto de inmediato se volvió intangible, la segunda lavavajillas fue usada como escudo, pro eso no detuvo a Naruto ya que cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca conforme su puño se acercaba al objeto hizo intangible su brazo, y en el momento en el que su puño atravesó por completo la lavavajillas regreso su puño a sus estado normal, conectándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro, dicho golpe mando unos cuantos metros de distancia a la fantasma, en ese mismo momento la fantasma se fue de la cocina traspasando el techo, pero antes de que se fuera, cinco de las estufas que había en la cocina comenzaron a llenarse de llamas verdes y comenzaron a volar en dirección de Sam y Tucker, Danny como era el mas cercano a sus amigos los tomo por los hombros y los hizo intangibles, de ese modo se escaparon por una de las paredes, llegando asi a un pasillo de la escuela, Naruto en cambio se quedó a pelear contra esas estufas, tardo un poco pero después de unas cinco minutos destrozo dichas estufas, al mismo tiempo en el pasillo, los casilleros se estaban volviendo loco, muchos de los casilleros se abrieron de golpe y de ellos salían volando todas las cosas que había dentro de ellos, mientras los chicos estaban distraídos por los casilleros la fantasma apareció a unos cuantos metros de ella, con sus poderes, comenzó a reunir toda la carne que se encontraba en la escuela, poco a poco su cuerpo fue cubierto por una enorme masa de carne, la cual actuaba como una armadura, toda esa carne venia de la sala de maestros, donde se estaba llevando acabó el bufet de carnes, pero para la sorpresa de todos los docentes de la escuela, su preciado bufet de carne había desaparecido

-Ahora les enseñare que la carne es mucho mejor que esa porquería verde- grito la masa de carne a Sam, Tucker y Danny

\- ¡No es porquería! – grito exasperada Sam

En instante que la masa de carne dirigió su brazo hacia Sam, Danny se interpuso para tratar de protegerla, pero antes de que se diera cuanta, su transformación de fantasma desapareció de golpe dejándolo vulnerable, la mano de la masa de carne sujeto a Danny y lo lanzo contra la pared, golpeando a Tucker, a fantasma aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar a Sam como prisionera, llevándosela del lugar a una ubicación desconocida

En ese mismo instante una vez que la fantasma desapareció el director llego junto con Dash, el director tomo por los hombros a Danny

Como Danny y Tucker no los habían notado, trataron de ponerse de pie para seguir el rastro de carne, pero fueron detenidos por el director

-Ni crean que se irán de aquí jóvenes-

-T e arrepentirás de haber echo lo que hiciste Phantom – Dash estaba cubierto de ese lodo

El director se llevo a ambos a su oficina, Danny y Tucker estaban sentados frente a la oficina del director y recargado a la pared se encontraba Dash

-Expliquen me jóvenes, ¿Por qué diablos comenzaron una guerra de comida en la cafetería? –

-Esto no es nuestra culpa, Dash me lanzo a mi primero la comida, yo solo se la devolví, a quien debe de regaña es a Dash –

\- ¿Esperan que les crea? Es su palabra contra la de Dash, uno de los mejores mariscales de campo que esta preparatoria ha tenido –

-Así que por ser un jugador el saldrá sin ni un castigo ¿verdad? – fue Tucker esta vez el que hablo

-Exactamente –

-Esto es basura, pro bueno no me sorprende que usted el director, trate a estudiantes con favoritismo, pero bueno ya no importa, apúrese y denos el castigo – Danny dijo con tono molesto eh inquieto

-Cuando regrese decidiré su castigo jóvenes- el director se marcho de su oficina, pero no sin antes encargarle a Dash que cuide la puerta para que no pudieran escapar

-Danny tenemos que apresurarnos, siento que algo malo le podría pasar a Sam y todo es mi culpa-

-Pues si es tu culpa, después de todo tu le dijiste a esa fantasma que Sam fue la que cambio el menú- le respondió Danny a su amigo, entonces Danny pudo ver que del lado del escritorio del director había 6 pantallas las cuales estaban conectadas a las cámaras de la escuela y en una de ellas pudo ver un rastro de grasa el cual se encontraba en el sótano donde almacenan oda la comida

CON NARUTO

Naruto por fin destruyo a las estufas en llamas, cuando acabo con ellas fue a la misma dirección a la que se habían ido sus amigos, pero al llegar al pasillo lo único que pudo ver fue un montón de libros y hojas de apuntes tiradas, muchos casilleros abiertos, y lo que parecía ser un rastro de grasa, Naruto llego a la conclusión demasiado rápido, si seguía ese rastro de grasa tal vez lo llevaría a la ubicación del fantasma

Naruto seguía el rastro de grasa y cuando llego al final de dicho rastro pudo encontrarse a Tucker y Danny, ni uno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, ya que podían escuchar a la fantasma hablas, los tres chicos se asomaron a un pasillo y hay estaban, la fantasma frente a Sam, la cual se encontraba en un bulto de carne atrapada

-Querida la carne es muy buena para los chicos de tu edad, los hace fuerte, los hace crecer y sobre todo los hace sonreír – explicaba la fantasma a Sam la cual no parecía nada contenta

-¿Acaso me ves sonreír? – la voz de Sam era de seriedad, al parecer la fantasma ahora se había vuelto a enojar y antes de que esta le pudiera hacer algún daño a Sam, Danny y Naruto atacaron al mismo tiempo a la fantasma con una esfera de energía, dicha esfera golpeo a la distraída fantasma, lanzándola lejos, Danny se adelanto para seguir atacando a la fantasma

-Chicos gracias a dios que llegaron, quién sabe lo queme hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado aquí, por favor sáquenme de aquí – en el instante en que Sam pidió que la liberaran Tucker le dijo que el se encargaría, entonces sacó un tenedor y cuchillo y comenzó a comer la carne, la cara de Naruto y de Sam era de fastidio, Naruto en un veloz movimiento lanzo una pequeña esfera roja, la cual impacto contra la carne, haciendo que esta saliera volando, liberando a Sam

\- ¿Cómo piensan derrotar a esta fantasma? – pregunto con curiosidad Sam

\- ¿Recuerdan el termo fantasma que el padre de Danny construyó? -Sam y Tucker asintieron al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno, lo tome prestado, uno nunca sabe cuando va a ser necesario-

Mientras Danny se enfrentaba la fantasma, la cual esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de Danny, Naruto estaba esperando a que uno de esos golpes pudiera darle a la fantasma, por fin después de varios intentos, Danny acertó uno de los ataques, haciendo que la fantasma perdiera el equilibrio, entonces fue cuando Naruto apareció y de forma veloz destapo el termo y lo encendió, capturando a la fantasma en un instante, la batalla había sido cansada, pero después de todo su esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo lograron encerrarla

Después de una hora del ataque, los cuatro chicos se dirigían al salón, pero antes de eso Naruto ocupaba pasar por algo a su casillero

-Ten Sam, estas cubiertas de grasa ¿Por qué no vas a ponértela-

Sam no estaba segura de ponérsela, después de todo aún seguían en la escuela y seria raro que tuviera puesta la playera de un chico

-Si no la quieres no importa, pero creo que sería mejor si te la cambias, si yo fuera tu no me gustaría estar cubierto de grasa-

-Esta bien, dámela- dijo apresurada Sam la cual arrebato la playera de las manos de Naruto, Naruto sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga, después de unos segundos, Sam salio del baño con p

La playera de Naruto puesta, esta era una playera de manga larga negra, la cual tenía el distintivo símbolo de los Uzumaki, casi todas las pertenencias de Naruto tenían dicho símbolo, la playera le quedaba un poco grande a Sam, esta estaba muy sonrojada, ella podía oler la esencia de Naruto en la playera

-Bueno andando- y así los cuatro se dirigieron al salón de clases, la maestra les cuestiono por qué habían tardado tanto en llegar, los chicos le explicaron que tuvieron un pequeño problema, a lo cual la maestra asintió y les dijo que tomaran asiento, Sam podía notar todas las miradas de las chicas en ella, todas y cada una de ellas la veían con odio, ellas notaron los símbolos de la playera y era evidente que esa playera era de Naruto, Sm se sentía un poco incomoda, pero trato de ignorarlas

Las clases por fin habían finalizado y los cuatro chicos estaban apunte de retirarse, pero, Danny y Tucker fueron detenidos por el director, al parecer el castigo de ambos había duplicado, por haberse escapado de la oficina, Naruto y Sam se reían de ellos, y sin tratar de ayudarlos los dos se retiraron, esta vez Naruto acompaño a Sam a su casa y una vez que llegaron

-Espera aquí Naruto, iré a cambiarme para devolverte tu playera- Sm le pidió que le esperara, pero este se negó

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con ella, tengo muchas-

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No la quieres? –

-Enserio, quédatela-

Y así un día más de clases había finalizado, el combatir contra fantasmas últimamente era muy común para Sam y los demás

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, hice todo lo posible por arreglar faltas de ortografía, así que discúlpenme si alguna se me paso, hasta la próxima**


End file.
